Some vehicular door latches include a double lock, which disables both the inside and outside door handles of the vehicle door, and also disables a door lock knob if one is provided. This makes the vehicle more difficult for an unauthorized person to enter, even if they break the door window.
Some vehicular door latches also include a passive entry feature, which permits the vehicle to be opened by an authorized person (ie. a person in possession of the key fob) without the authorized person having to press a button on the key fob. Instead, the person simply pulls the door handle to open the door. In order to quickly permit the door to be opened when it is in a locked and double locked state, a power release motor is used to directly release the pawl that locks the ratchet, bypassing the lock and double lock mechanisms. After the power release signal is sent to the power release motor, subsequent signals are also sent to unlock and undouble lock the vehicle door. It is possible for the power release signal to be sent successfully, permitting the door to be opened by the authorized person, while the undouble lock signal fails for some reason. In such a scenario, the person could open the door, enter the vehicle, and then be trapped inside the vehicle as the double lock would remain engaged.
It would be advantageous to provide a means for preventing the possibility of the double lock mechanism of remaining locked when an authorized person opens the vehicle door.